1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of improving the surface quality of a continuously cast slab, particularly a thin slab having a maximum cast thickness of 100 mm, wherein the slab is covered with a casting slag film and a layer of scale, and wherein the slab is descaled after casting and is rolled in a finishing train.
2. Description of the Related Art
After rolling thin slabs in a finishing train, the rolled hot strip very frequently has stripes or streaks on its surface. In many types of later applications of the hot strips, these stripes can be tolerated. However, when the quality requirements are particularly high, these stripes or streaks cannot be tolerated. Therefore, in these types of applications, thick slabs having a cast thickness of at least 150 mm are still being used. However, this is comparatively expensive and cumbersome.